


As You Desire

by bremma



Series: Maxima and WoL [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sex, Stupid Sexy Garleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: “It is good to have the matter settled however. I am looking forward to having a drink and some rest before my next adventure.”“Would you like some company?”
Relationships: Maxima quo Priscus/Original Female Character, Maxima quo Priscus/Reader, Maxima quo Priscus/Warrior of Light
Series: Maxima and WoL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	As You Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after defeating the Ruby Weapon. 
> 
> Much like my other work so far, this was written with my original character in mind, but references are left vague enough to serve as self insert if you prefer. Please enjoy!
> 
> \----  
> Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) and come say hi!

“And in conclusion, that’s the current status of the weapons threat. The Ruby Weapon is neutralized but we’ll need to be on the lookout for the next weapon.” The tall Roegadyn nervously tapped the handle of the chakram at her hip. Rauhbahn and the other collected Ala Mhigan officials nodded, seeming content at the report. It wasn’t the FULL report but Cid, Gaius, and she all figured adding the… specifics of the situation was not beneficial to this meeting. If it came up they would hopefully have better information later, but for now, best to keep it quiet. 

A bit more discussion was had, mostly about setting watches and spies to keep an eye for the next weapon before the room was dismissed. She stayed behind, mostly to have polite conversation and accept thanks from various folks present at the briefing. As the crowd died down, she noticed Maxima, formerly quo Priscus, not only still present, but making his way over to her. 

She was happy to see him doing well here in Ala Mhigo after the incident in the Burn. She had heard much about him from Alphinaud, who was also involved in the incident, but had met with him when he defected from the empire. However, even at that first meeting where he was part of Asahi's envoy she had found him more attractive than likely appropriate at the time. She suppressed a blush at the train of thought, then refocused, smiling to him as he finished approaching. 

“I’m glad you were able to handle the task, not just so swifty, but without any loss of our forces.” he commented with a pleasant smile and small bow.

She smiled back politely. “Yes, I do still have business in the First but this seemed a bit more pressing. It wouldn’t do for your resident Eikon-slayer to be out of pocket when a threat is looming.” She let out a relieved sigh, looking around non specifically at the emptying room.. “It is good to have the matter settled however. I am looking forward to having a drink and some rest before my next adventure.”

“Would you like some company?”

Her eyes returned to his face, a bit surprised by the question. He still wore the same pleasant smile, but with a bare hint of insecurity. She wasn’t expecting such an offer from him but certainly wouldn’t turn down some pleasant and handsome company. A warm smile spread across her face as she nodded to him. “Yes, it would be nice to have someone to talk with. Do you have a recommendation?”

* * *

A few minutes later they were settled at a table at a small restaurant in the Ala Mhigan quarter, drinks already in hand. She took a deep quaff of the drink, letting out a contented sigh. “Yes, this is what I needed.” 

He smiled back warmly. “I’m full glad to hear it. Things have been busy here as well, but you, well, you seem to do everything with barely any rest.”

She let out a light laugh. “It certainly feels that way, especially with the tribulations in the First. At least the Scions are doing well enough for now, though we do need to find a means to bring them back to the source soon.”

The conversation floated pleasantly for some time, discussing what happened in the First, though more focus on the more mundane elements than he would have been privy to at the briefings, discussions of the rebuilding of Ala Mhigo and other events here in the Source, and eventually a bit about themselves.

“Wait, you were a Monk when you started adventuring?!” He asked, a bit incredulous, his eyes flitting to her chakrams on her hips. 

“Well, technically I started as a Pugilist under Master Holyfist, but then I met Widargelt during an adventure and he taught me the monastic ways.” she clarified, grinning playfully, leaning back in her seat. “Would you also be shocked to learn I’ve dabbled as a Samurai?”

He looked shocked, then laughed. “I really shouldn’t be! I believe you were lugging around an orrery the first time we met.”

She chuckled. “Ah yes, astrological arts are very interesting, and I still adventure as such from time to time, but I’ve really found my calling with dancing, I think.” She said, gently running her hand over the handle. “It’s wonderful to just fly around the battlefield and use something so graceful to fight.”

He smiled, allowing the conversation to lull for a moment before leaning in and asking something in a quieter voice, just loud enough so it would be audible only to the two of them in the light noise of the establishment. “I hope it’s not too forward of me to ask…” He paused, seeming to search for the words as a flush began to creep up his neck “.. for a personal showing of your skills sometime?” The blush now fully on his face, he leaned back, mindfully adjusting his glasses and lightly clearing his throat. 

She felt herself flush at the question. It had been a while since anyone had the mettle to so directly and sincerely ask such a thing. However, the idea was very enticing, she was already surprised to be sharing drinks with the handsome Garlean. She certainly had no issues with getting to know him better in a private setting. “I... think we could arrange that. Perhaps we can retire somewhere shortly?” She smiled over her mug as she took another sip, calming her own nerves.

He smiled back and nodded, seeming relieved at her response. “My quarters aren’t too far from here. Shall we once we finish these drinks?” 

She nodded, taking another deep drink, finding herself more eager than she expected to be done with her drink and on the way.

* * *

Before long the two moved to Maxima’s place, a reasonably sized room in a building at the edge of the quarter. It was a quiet area, with few people around. Maxima noted it was offered to him for a bit of privacy and to help keep him away from any citizens who might have harbored ill will to his origins, though he had not run into many issues so far.

It was a modest space with a small cooking area, a small table and chairs, a standing shelf with a few books and effects on it, and a bed tucked into a corner with a small stand beside, just the right space for one person.

“This is a nice place. Seems like you are settling in well.” she commented, stepping in and looking around. “A bit tight for a proper Kriegstanz demonstration, though.” There was a bit of open space in the center of the room but not enough for the full range of motions of the Kreigstanz, even leaving the chakram out of the question. She turned back to him with a smirk. “Though, to be frank, I assume that was something of a pretense.”

He smiled back with a chuckle, playfulness playing at the corners of his mouth, giving a small shrug. “I assumed you’d pick up on that, though if there’s any could show me even in such a space, I would actually like to see you dance.”

She returned the playful smile. “I should be able to arrange something, I think. Perhaps the bed would be easiest to sit on.” She scanned the room once more, pointing at some of the furniture. “If we could move the table and chairs that might give me enough room for a decent demonstration.”

“Please, allow me.” He gave a small bow, easily shifting the table and chairs into the cooking area. Still not quite enough to do some of the more impressive movements, but enough to manage. She gave the area a quick appraisal as Maxima moved and seated himself at the edge of the bed, leaning forward and watching her expectantly.

Stepping into the center of the small area, she closed her eyes, concentrating and lightly tapping her heel in time to a song in her head. After a 4 count, she began to dance, starting with some simple stepping maneuvers, then transitioning into a few graceful twirls. She regretted not having a set of dancer’s robes to don to fully emphasize her motion. Still, the movement of the fabric of her top and skirt moved with grace as she did a small leaping twirl across the space.

Maxima’s eyes followed her expectantly and with keen interest. She was unsure if he had ever seen Kreigstanz, it was still new even in Eorzea, though it had origins across the sea. She smiled warmly, locking eyes with him as she danced, their eyes meeting each other as able during the swirling, turning dance. Eventually, she stepped into a final pose a few paces before him, barely an arm’s length away, gently catching her breath before shifting back to a normal standing position. 

Before she could speak to ask his thoughts, he gave a mischievous grin and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her onto the bed as she yelped in surprise. Swifter than she expected, he was leaning over her, his hips next to hers as she laid on her back on the bed, his face learning mere ilms over hers.

“That..” he started in a quiet voice, his glasses hanging half loose from his face as he leaned over her. “was the loveliest thing I have seen in an age. Almost as much as you.”

She already had a strong flush from his playful ambush, and it only deepened at his words. “I assume you say that to all of the Eikon-slayers.” Reaching up, she gently removed the glasses from his face before they fell, casually setting them aside on the stand near his bed. Reaching up she ran a hand under his chin, feeling the slight beard he wore. “I imagine you hear it often but you’re quite handsome yourself. I’m sure you noticed me stealing glances even that first time we met.”

He let out a soft chuckle, returning the gesture of a gentle hand on her cheek. “Certainly, it’s the sort of thing I am supposed to notice as an escort for an emissary. I’d never thought I’d end up this… close to the Warrior of Light, however.”

“Well, see what miracles happen when I am involved.” she added with a smirk, though the expression was short lived as he lowered his face and gently pressed his lips to hers, hand sliding to the side of her neck. She let out a gentle pleased noise, returning the kiss and letting her hand fall to his bicep, feeling the slight tension in the muscle as he held himself over her. Encouraging him to relax, she slipped both arms around him and pulled his body down to meet hers, his tall and lean Garlean form nearly the same height as her own as a Sea Wolf.

He lightly resisted, more out of surprise than a resistance to the act itself, but gently lowered himself towards her, adjusting his posture. He let out a contented sigh as he settled atop her lightly, continuing the kiss a moment longer before lightly pulling back. “I presume we’re both adult enough to tell each other if we do or don’t want something?”

She let out a light laugh. “You’d not have gotten me into your bed if I didn’t want this in some fashion, Maxima.” she replied pleasantly, her hands sliding over his back and playing over the small of it. “I can’t say I know exactly what I want from this right now, but I do want to see where we go.”

He laughed back. “As you desire.” His mouth returned to hers quickly before wandering down to plant soft kisses along her jaw, the soft stubble of his beard brushing her neck and collarbone. She shivered lightly, it had indeed been a very long time since she had gotten such attention and it was hard to think. Her own hands slid across his back, feeling his muscled form. She briefly recalled his full Garlean name, Maxima quo Priscus, which noted him as the leader of a moderate sized amount of soldiers, but he seemed well worn for combat himself from the feel of him. 

Her thoughts of his past were interrupted as his mouth slid lower, his tongue lightly playing across the side of her neck, causing her to let out a slight gasp. She couldn’t see his face at this point but she could feel his lips and face pull into a pleased grin as he repeated the action, sliding across the front of her throat. She moaned lightly in enjoyment as he continued, which was suddenly punctuated by a small gasp as his teeth lightly brushed the slope to her shoulder. 

“Oh?” he commented aloud at that reaction in a low pleased tone, applying gentle pressure, eliciting another deeper gasp of enjoyment.

“Ah, yea..” she muttered, her fingers lightly digging into his shoulder “Just, not too rough up there.”

“I suppose..” he started, speaking softly into her skin, his lips brushing over the flesh of her shoulder, lowering to an exposed collarbone, planting a few soft kisses along it “...it might be a bit of an awkward situation to explain how you got a love bite to your compatriots.” 

“You suppose right.” she replied firmly, but not without warmth, moving a hand from his back to catch his chin and return his gaze to hers, her mismatched eyes lightly hooded in enjoyment. “But, that doesn’t mean we can’t leave some elsewhere less visible, if that would be enjoyable for you.” Lifting her head she planted a light kiss on his chin. “I know I’d enjoy that..” she finished, pressing her lips to his again, this time with a more firm passion.

He let out a low agreeable rumble at this suggestion, pressing his form closer to hers, his hands lightly snaking under the back of her neck and her chest, holding her more tightly as they kissed, eyes shut in bliss. 

She eventually took her turn to break the kiss and explore his face with hers, lightly kissing across his cheekbones before making her way to his ear. He let out a soft noise of enjoyment as her lips found the tip of his ear, changing tone as she explored the region with a gentle combination of lips, tongue, and teeth, causing him to elicit an especially interesting moan when she caused the lobe in her teeth. She released it with a soft chuckle, planting a kiss on it. “My, I didn’t expect that reaction.” she said quietly into his ear.

“To be fair, I didn’t either.” His hand lightly dug into her soft flesh as he gave a shudder at the sensation. “No one has ever paid such attention there, I had no idea…”

She cut his words off, catching the soft flesh of the lobe between her lips and drawing it into her mouth, his voice falling into a groan. “It was a fun surprise when I learned it myself from a prior partner, just let me know if it is too intense.” she finished, drawing the tip of her tongue up the outer ridge of his ear.

“Ahnn..” he moaned, his arms clasping her tighter, his body shifting closer in. Now they were both well aware of how he was feeling as the events unfolded as his groin pushed into her hip, his arousal unmistakably apparent from the stiffness in his pants. She flushed, gently pulling back from the assault on his ear in slight surprise. He likewise flushed, realizing what she had felt and attempted to slide back from her “I-” he stammered, embarrassment tinging the sound.

She quickly silenced him with a finger to his lips and a firm hand on his back, preventing him from drawing away. She looked into his eyes and gave a reassuring smile “Please, don’t act like I haven’t had someone nudge me with their member before. Besides, I’d frankly be offended if you weren’t in such a state by now.” she said with a smirk.

He relaxed and smiled, then before she could move her finger away, he caught it lightly in his teeth. Grinning, he drew his tongue over the tip of her finger before closing his lips and giving a light suckle.

“Ohh.” She flushed at the sensation, letting her finger remain a moment before withdrawing it. “I'm sure if you wish to use your mouth for that, we can find a better target.” Highlighting her meaning, she shifted under him, pressing her chest firmly to his own.

“I had hoped you’d ask.” he purred, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, lightly dragging his teeth to pull a gasp from her, sliding his hand down the curves of her sides to the hem of her shirt. Shifting back slightly from her, he pulled up on the garment. Shifting up from the bed and raising her arms, she allowed the top to slide, revealing a binding of cloth around her breasts. He gave it an appraising look, the long piece of linen wrapped to give some shape to the chest while still keeping everything in place. 

It was her turn to flush in some embarrassment. “I know, it’s not the most sightly, but it does serve to keep everything… under control in battle.” She let out a small laugh. “I wasn’t really expecting to be in this sort of situation today.”

He looked back up at her, genuine interest in his expression. “No, it’s novel. Certainly I’ve seen some small clothes in my time, but this is fascinating.” His eyes slid back down to the binding as he sat further upright. He gently took her hands in his. “If it wouldn't be too much more forward than we have been so far, would you mind sitting up a moment so I could take a better look?”

She gave him a surprised look, then nodded, using his arms as leverage to sit up on the bed, the skirt around her legs and waist in somehow a still presentable fashion. He leaned toward the bedside table, grabbing his glasses with a sheepish smile. “I am near blind without them.” He placed them back on and leaned to look behind her. He traced his hands over the length of fabric, noting the spot in the back where an end of the fabric was tucked firmly between her shoulder blades. “No clip?” he asked, his hand brushing over the area in question.

She shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him, watching as he investigated the wrapping, enjoying the feel of his hands as he explored. “In the past I did, but I eventually got the hang so it doesn’t come loose until I’m ready without it. It’s more comfortable without worrying about a clip digging into my skin as well.”

He nodded, his hands sliding back forward around the sides to the outer edge of her breasts. Carefully, checking her face briefly for her approval, he cupped his hands over the fully covered breasts. Gently squeezing, he could feel the fullness of her chest underneath the binding. She let out a small moan of enjoyment, watching his hands with her own curiosity. Most men when they got to this point had already either unbound her or were asking her to undo the folds, not studying the construction. 

His cupped hands interrupted her thought with another squeeze, her eyes meeting his as he smiled pleasantly, leaning in and kissing her gently once more. A hand slid around back, a pair of fingers poised between her shoulder blades at the end of the fabric. “May I?” he asked softly, his face right over hers.

Almost entranced, she nodded softly, returning his kiss. She felt his long deft fingers feel for the end of the fabric, gently tugging and teasing at the end before he sat back and met her gaze with a sheepish smile . “I think this might require a bit more of my attention than planned.”

She laughed warmly, cupping a cheek with one hand before leaning in and kissing him softly. “Go on then, I am ready to be free of this binding anyhow.”

He smiled, planting another quick peck to her cheek in return and slipped behind her, both hands now at the task of unlooping the cloth. “Is wrapping this thing one of your Hydalyn given gifts?” he asked playfully, kissing the nape of her neck as his fingers worked into the fold of the fabric, still trying to get the end free.

“If only.” She let out a pleasant laugh at the sensation of his hands at the binding and mouth on her neck, lifting her arms up over her head to ease his task. “It did take years of practice to learn the best technique.”

He nodded, planting a few more kisses to the side of her neck as he finally worked the end free. Taking the end of the cloth in hand, he started to pass it around her form, arms gently encircling her as he unwound the long strip of fabric. After several revolutions, her chest became undone, revealing more ample breasts than was belied by the binding. Carefully folding it, he set it aside on the stand, along with his glasses, then reached his hands around her, cupping her breasts in his slender hands, gently squeezing and cradling her form into his chest. He nuzzled his face to the side of her head, gently speaking into her ear “How is that?”

“Reeeaally good.” Her eyes fell shut as he embraced her from behind, enjoying the feel of his skin against her as she leaned onto him and the gentle ministrations of his hand on her breast. After a few quiet moments of this, he began to fondle her, giving light squeezes and soft drags of finger tips over delicate skin. He drank in the soft noises of contentment and pleasure she made, a lovely mixture of quiet moans and deep breaths.

Eventually he gently removed his hands from her breasts and shifted from behind her to lower her gently back to the bed. Before he moved to lower his head to her chest, he gently stopped him, one hand catching his shoulder while another gave the hem of his shirt. “Seems hardly fair to be the only one half dressed here.” 

“As you desire.” he said with a mock bow, gently taking the edge from her hands and pulling the tunic over his head. She’d seen from both his fairly bulky Garlean armor and the more form fitting Ala Mhigan gear that he had a lanky and fit frame, but her breath caught at the sight of him, all lean muscle and tanned skin. He smiled at her reaction, flexing his muscles in a playful manner. “Enjoying what you see?”

“Very much so.” She traced her fingers lightly over the light covering of hair on his chest, sliding over pecs, sides, and abs in equal measure, taking in the feel of him. “I have to say, I’m impressed.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, a hand finding and cupping a breast. “Now, back to the matter at hand…” he murmured to her, tracing light kisses down her chin, neck, and collar until he reached the swell of her breasts, gently sliding his body lower. 

She relaxed further into the bed, tilting her head back as he kissed his way down to her chest, a hand moving to tousle his hair gently, the dark locks soft under her touch and still mostly bound behind his head. “I’ve never noticed how long your hair must be unbound.” she commented calmly as he continued to work his way down to her breasts. He commented with a low hum of acknowledgement, giving a cupped breast a playful squeeze. 

She laughed, more firmly tousling his hair, a few strands falling free “Pardon me for admiring you and making a comment. Please, continue.” she said with mock indignation. The tone was quickly followed by a yelp as he flicked a long finger across the nipple of her breast. She looked down, meeting his eyes, which were pinched up in a mischievous glare as he enveloped the dark stiff nipple of her other breast with his mouth and began to lightly suck.

Her eyes fluttered and her head fell back to the cushion below as she let the sensation wash over her. She left her hand resting lightly on his head, fingers lightly woven into his hair as she felt him pull back from her breast to allow his tongue room to play around the edge of her areola, whilst rolling the tip of her other breast with the pad of his thumb. She let out a series of pleasured moans as he continued, moving between suckling, licking and some light nipping before switching his attentions to her other breast. 

His long fingers slid to the root of her breast, dragging lightly where the flesh of her breast met rib, causing her to arch her back gently at the sensation. “Ah…” she moaned, lifting her head again, the motion causing him to glance up at her as he lightly dragged a fingernail across the sensitive flesh, her nipple again hidden within his mouth. “Is this another Garlean trick?” she playfully cooed to him.

In response he gave her nipple a light nip before removing his mouth. “Perhaps.” He shifted his hands to lightly grasp the tips of her nipples between his fingers. “But that would be telling, now wouldn’t it?”   
“Smart arse.” she said, her snark cut off as his fingers lightly pinched at her nipples. “Hey now this is hardly -aaaahn!” she attempted to protest before he more firmly rolled her nipples between his fingers, interrupting her thoughts, the sensation painful but not harmfully so. She gave her best attempt at a pout as the sensation faded, causing him to chuckle, planting a warm kiss between her breasts and sliding his hands to gently cup the whole of her breasts, lightly massaging the aggrieved areas.

“I’m sorry, that was a bit cruel of me.” He gently kissed the swell of her breast in further apology, but still smirked up at her. “But your reaction was well worth it.” Suddenly, it was his turn to gasp as one of her free hands returned the favor and genfly flicked one of his nipples. 

“Turnabout is fair play.” she said with a playful grin. “Besides, you're very gentle, so it was more pleasurable than unpleasant by far.” The hand in his hair slid out and moved to cup his cheek. “Though about what we talked about before…”

His brow lifted in interest, his eyes rising to meet her own. “Do you have a preference?” he asked gently, glancing back down at his hands cupping her ample breast, admiring how they filled his hands.

She considered for a moment. “Anywhere on the breast proper shouldn't be an issue, so gentleman’s choice.” She gently moved her hand down his neck, lightly tracking fingers down and over his sharp collarbone.

“As you desire.” Shifting to realign himself, adjusted his hold of her breast, cupping it with closed fingers from below, lifting it up gently. He started by placing kisses along the top and sides of the flesh. Her hand settled on the back of his shoulder as she propped her head up with her other arm to watch. Seeming to settle on a spot on the side of her breast, he started with a more firm kiss, drawing a patch of flesh into his mouth. Looking up to meet her eyes, he applied more pressure, gauging her reaction.

It took more of her will to not let her head loll back in pleasure as he lightly worked her flesh, alternating between firm suction and light bites to her flesh. When the pain got too sharp, she’d give him a look to indicate as much, as well as a light tap or squeeze of the shoulder, at which he would back off the pressure for a time, letting her recover as he instead tenderly licked and kissed the area, before moving to a new section. Before long a half dozen or so marks of various sizes and shapes were scattered along her skin across both breasts. 

She smiled drawing him up to her to kiss him again, arms wrapping around his bare chest as she let the kiss deepen, parting his lips with a tip of her tongue. He groaned with enjoyment, letting his tongue caress hers as they kissed deeply. Tongues and lips wrested for control of the kiss, soft moans coming from each of them in turn.

After a time, she gently broke the kiss and shifted, nudging him into rolling onto his back so she could move to straddle him. She leaned down for another kiss, then shifted, drawing her mouth down his form, stopping to pay particular attention to his collarbone, his nipples, his abs, and finally the small trail of hair that led beneath his trousers and a very circumspect swell. 

She moved her hands to the lacing of the garment, looking to him for confirmation he wanted to continue. His flushed face nodded gently, an outstretched hand running gently over her hair. She smiled warmly, returning to the task. She gently slipped a finger beneath the band of his pants, sliding it around under the cloth to tease him, eliciting a few small gasps, particularly as she slid her finger along the hidden parts of his hip bones. Sliding her other hand over the front of his pants, she firmly cupped the swell beneath. He let out a deep groan at the sensation, his eyes fluttering shut and hand gently tightening in her hair. She chuckled then moved both hands to the task of undoing the lacing. 

In short order, her fingers hooked into the loosened waistband and tugged down gently. He lifted his hips, accommodating the action and with a few tugs and some leg movements, his pants were off, and an even more prominent bulge showed under his small clothes. 

"My," she commented, hand again slipping over the stiffness of his still concealed member. "I suspected you were… well gifted." She gave another light squeeze, making him moan deeply before moving her hands to slide his small clothes off. However, as her hands caught the waist band, his hands caught her wrists. She looked up, concerned something was amiss. 

Still flushed, he smiled playfully at her and pulled her hands back from his small clothes to the waist of her skirt, guiding them to the ties. "What was that you said earlier about it being unfair to be the only one undressed?" 

She relaxed and gave a laugh and shifted to allow him better reach. With a few deft tugs the waist of the skirt loosened and she with more wiggling that was strictly needed to help him slid it off and onto the floor. "Better?" she asked, giving a playful, and provocative pose from where he still straddled him.

A gasp escaped her as he deftly dragged his hand up her inner thigh, between her legs, and ending at the front of her small clothes. "Very much so. It's taking most of my willpower to not pull you down and have my way with you right this moment." His voice was husky, his hands moving to cup the swell of her hips firmly, as if indicating his readiness to do just that.

She grinned, moving a hand to push him back down flat, his hands falling from her hips she did. "Soon enough. You spent a lot of time doting on me. It's my turn to make you feel good." she said softly, leaning in and kissing down from his waist to the band of his small clothes. 

He hissed in pleasure as her lips bridged between skin and small clothes. She let out a light laugh, then sat up, hooking fingers into the band to free him from the cloth. Eagerly, his manhood popped free, straight and stiff, lightly bobbing. It was long and mostly slender, a bare swell below the head broadening it slightly, foreskin already slid back. 

She reached and gently took him in a hand, loosely running her hand over the length of him, the skin warm and soft under her hand. She looked as he let loose a deep moan of pleasure, his eyes hooded in ecstasy as she gently stroked him. She smiled, lightly sliding a tip of a finger along the head of his cock, eliciting a gasp. 

Soon, she leaned in and gently held his member near the base, and drew her tongue up the length of him. She slid her tongue up and across his head, catching a droplet of sweet liquid. His head lifted at this, mouth parted in surprise as her eyes met hims, mouth poised before his manhood, then gently took him into her mouth. He let out a deeper cry, sliding one hand over his mouth and another lightly atop her head, more for contact then control. She gently sucked at him, sliding her mouth up and down his length. Her tongue shifted as she moved, sometimes catching the edge of the flare of his head or pressing against the side of his shaft, no two motions feeling quite the same. His hand tightened in her short hair though she did not force her pace. She varied the motion, the pressure, how much she took of him as she went, watching, feeling and listening to this reactions, learning which motions he enjoyed the most.

Soon though he lifted his hand and lightly tapped her shoulder "Ah, s-stop" he stammered, shuddering. "It feels wonderful." he assured, her face looking up to him with slight concern. "I was nearly about to finish, and I don't think I want to, just yet." 

She smiled in relief and nodded, gently sliding her hand over the fullness of him before sitting up. "Of course" 

He sat up slightly, hand reaching and catching her by the arm, drawing her in to kiss her deeply once more. As they kissed he shifted, guiding her down to lie on the bed once more, his hand slipping down her sides and over the front of her small clothes, a finger sliding down over her covered sex, noting the moistness there. "I see I wasn't the only one excited" he murmured, pulling his lips from hers, dragging them to the side of her neck as she gasped. He lightly teased her through her small clothes before pulling them off, revealing her womanhood, covered in an even coat of hair, the curls between the lips damp. 

It was her turn to moan as he gently slid a finger between her folds, the wetness aiding the motion as he found her clit, softly running his finger up and down it a few times. She whimpered in pleasure, shifting her body to press closer to his, her arms wrapping about him. His finger slid lower, the slender digit finding her opening and gently sliding in, watching her expression. She let out a new moan of pleasure, spreading her legs for him.

Taking it as a good sign he continued to use his hand on her, alternating between working a finger in and out of her, and sliding his finger along, around, and over her clit, feeling her writhe with enjoyment as he pleasured her. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her, lightly moving in and out of her, curling to fill her gently on occasion, drawing a deeper moan from her. Gently breaking her grasp around his chest and shoulders with his free hand, he slid down the bed, continuing to work his fingers in and out her. 

She opened her eyes, lifting her head to see what he was doing. She was met with the sight of him moving his head between her thighs, locking eyes warming with her as he gave the inside of her thigh a few light kisses. Her flush deepened, her thighs moving apart almost of their own volition as he worked his way further down and in, lightly kissing and licking the sensitive flesh. Finally reaching her womanhood, he started with gentle kisses on her mons, sliding lower, kissing and nibbling her inner thighs once more before parting her lips with a hand. She shivered as the cool air brushed over her wetness, the sensation quickly replaced with warmth as his tongue gently slid between her lips, running up from just above her opening and over her clit, causing her to jump slightly.

“Sorry..” she murmured, her eyes meeting his. “It, ah.. Just feels really good. It’s been a while.” His eyes smiled up at her, then closed as he turned his tongue to the task of pleasing her clit. She lightly rocked her hips against his fingers and mouth, enjoying the overwhelming sensation of his ministrations. His pace started slow, gentle laps over the sensitive nub, working up to quicker strokes and sucking at her clit. She half contorted as he worked his pace upwards, panting and groaning her enjoyment, his deft hands and mouth ever increasing the pace and sensation, almost as if reading her mind

She gasped, hands catching the sheets as her back arched and she let out a cry of pleasure, her orgasm washing over her, legs tightening slightly around his head. He paused for a moment, then continued to please her through her orgasm until her body began to slack. He gently slid his fingers free and lifted his face from her groin. 

She looked back up at him, eyes hooded and panting slightly. “Damn..” she groaned. “You are good at that…”

He grinned, gently wiping some of her wetness from his face and beard. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You taste wonderful.”

She flushed deeply, but before she could respond he was over her again, a leg planted between her own and his mouth pressed to hers, kissing deeply. She let out a groan and kissed back, arms draping over his shoulders. They kissed for a time before he pulled back up. “If I may be so bold…” he started.

“Gods yes, please fuck me.” she said, interrupting him. It was his turn to flush, then laugh. 

“As you desire” he said, leaning in and kissing her, then gently moving back. “Though first..” he said, leaning over to the side table and pulling open a drawer, grabbing a small sealed pouch. He tore it open, pulling out the rolled latex, and with a sure motion, slid the covering over the length of himself. She smiled up at him as he finished, meeting his eyes. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her once more, shifting to align his body with her own. Reaching down between them, hand grasping his firm cock and gently gliding it between the wetness of her lips.

She moaned at the feeling, adjusting her hips to help him line up, arms wrapping around his neck and upper back in anticipation. She broke the kiss gently, pulling her head back to look up at him, her eyes locking with his. He smiled down at her and then gently started to push into her, watching her face for her reactions, moving slowly. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as he slid in slowly, feeling the swell of his head push into her, followed by his shaft, ilm by ilm. He groaned softly as he soon found himself nearly all the way in her, his eyes closing as he paused, taking in the feeling of her tightness around his cock.

She smiled and chuckled at his expression, leaning up to kiss him lightly before rolling her hips gently against his, eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure from him. He opened his eyes again, looking back down at her with a smile and began to gently move in and out of her, shifting his position as he moved to slide himself deeper. She spread her legs a bit wider to aid him, moaning deeply as he filled her. She let one of her hands slide down his back, resting firmly in the small of it, letting her pull herself to him gently.

He moved his mouth to her neck, planting a flurry of kisses across the front of it as he increased his pace, firmly pumping in and out of her as she moved beneath him. Her moans turned to gasps, arms tightening around him as she felt her climax grow. “Yes… like that…” she panted, a hand moving to his head to twine in his hair as the other lightly dug nails into his lower back. He grunted in acknowledgement, keeping up the pace and rhythm as she groaned and eventually tensed with orgasm. The walls of her womanhood tightened around his cock as her back arched and fingers dug in hard, a loud moan escaping her. He slowed his pace as she came, eventually stopping to give her a moment.

She soon relaxed, head falling to the pillow as she panted and felt the waves of pleasure lessen. “Gods, that was nice…” she said, eyes opening once more to look up at him. He grinned lightly, leaning down and plating a kiss on her forehead. She shifted, lifting her head and catching his lips. “Now then.” she said, shifting a leg up to rest on his hips. “Where were we?”

He chuckled and kissed her, resuming his pace after a few slower thrusts. A low groan escaped him as she rolled her hips against him once more, her new position sliding him deeper still and in a new angle. She lifted her head, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders as he slid in and out of her, his pace slowly quickening. “Ahhn, yes.” she moaned into the flesh of his neck. “More, Maxima.”

He moaned as she said his name, thrusting forcefully into her, eliciting a yelp and a moan from her, now firmly fucking her. She dug her fingers into this flesh again, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts to help seat him deep and hard in her. “Ahh” he moaned, fingers digging into the sheets. “I-I’m going to cum.” he panted, looking at her. 

“Cum for me then, Maxima.” she groaned, rocking her hips savagely up to meet his. Both moaning and moving against each other, Maxima continued to pump, his pace quick and deep. After a few more firm thrusts he let out a loud moan of his own, his seed spilling into the latex sheath around him, member twitching. At this she groaned and had her own orgasm, smaller than the first, but no less pleasurable as she tightened around him and moaned. He gave another thrust, then his body slacked, falling into hers. She let out a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight to her, kissing the top of his head. His own arms slid under her, pulling her to his chest.

They spent a few quiet moments like this, laying in each other’s arms and drinking in the afterglow of their pleasure. Soon, she felt his manhood slack and draw out of her. Lifting his head, he kissed her cheek and gently drew back. “Let me take care of this.” he said softly, taking hold of his covered member. 

She nodded, shifting to let him up and watched as he walked into the small bathroom she nearly hadn’t noticed at the back of the apartment. Listening to the soft sounds of him cleaning up, she shivered, her naked form a bit cold now without the heat of him near by. She shifted, getting under the blankets of the bed as he returned from the restroom.

He laughed “Getting comfortable are we?” he asked, lifting the blankets and sliding underneath them with her. 

“I was cold.” she simply stated, nestling up to his side as he laid down beside her. She moved her head to rest of his shoulder, draping an arm over his chest, his own arm sliding under her head and shoulder to cradle her gently.

He made a soft sound of agreement as she settled against him. Craning his head, he planted a gentle kiss atop her head. “I’m not sure what you have planned, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” he whispered softly to her, resting his cheek against her hair.

“I’d like that.” she whispered back, moving her head and planting a few soft kisses to his nearby collar bone.

Smiling, he gave her shoulders a warm squeeze, and they both settled in, quietly enjoying the presence of one another as the night wore on.


End file.
